Cross dettes
by Ran-luna13
Summary: —Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Cross Marian" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas— Esta es una serie de cuatro drabbles donde el protagonista es el general más difícil de encontrar, Cross Marian. ¡Entra y leelo!
1. Adicción: Mujeres

¡Hola! Bien, soy nueva en el mundo de DGM pero me encanta y bueno, esto es un intento de drabble para el reto del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas". No escribo demasiado bien, pero es un intento.

 **Disclainer: D-Gray Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esto participa en el Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Cross Marian" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

 **—Adiccion: Mujeres—**

Bien, eso era ya la gota que colmaba el vaso. Estaba cansado, sucio, adolorido y sobretodo hambriento por haber trabajado para ganar algo de dinero con el que poder comprar comida. El día había salido productivo, pero cuando llegó a la posada donde él y su maestro se hospedaban se encontró con dos mujeres —sin duda hermosas— que le pedían un pago nada económico por sus servicios.

En eso se fue la mitad de sus ganancias, y sin embargo no fue lo único que tuvo que soportar, pues cuando las chicas se marcharon, vio al libertino hombre que tenía como maestro con otras dos hermosas señoritas —que tendrían unos cuantos años más que él— abrazándole. Fue en ese momento en el que su rabia se encendió hasta límites insospechados, o eso pensó en ese entonces, hasta que le escuchó hablar.

—Vaya, ya estás aquí, mocoso. —Fue su "perla" de saludo.— ¿Conoces ya a estas hermosas mujeres?

—¡Maestro! ¿¡Como se supone que vamos a comer si te lo gastas todo en tonterías?! —Estalló, enfadado.

—Tan joven y amargado, ¡asi no llegarás a viejo! —Rió el general.— ¡Diviertete un poco, estúpido aprendiz!

El muchacho aún no sabía como lograba contenerse para no desgarrar con su brazo izquierdo a aquel hombre. Su autocontrol le asombraba.

—¡Eso lo dices porque no trabajas! —Replicó.— ¡Y tengo quince años!

—Aun no sé por qué lo haces siendo tan bueno con las cartas. —Contraatacó, omitiendo su última declaración y enfureciendo más al albino chico. No lo hacía porque eso solo le daba alas al hombre para gastar aún más.

Estaba preparado para contestar cuando sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban el cuello por detrás y un cuerpo que se pegaba a su espalda de forma atrevida. Alterado, volteó la cabeza y descubrió a una chica, igual de guapa que las demás, sonriendo ladinamente y acercándose de forma "peligrosa" a su rostro. El muchacho enrojeció a más no poder y se separó con rapidez. La mujer se acercó a su maestro, sentado encima de la tarima con un vaso de alcohol en mano y rodeado de las féminas. La recién llegada se situó por detrás y lo abrazó con sensualismo.

—¡No tienes remedio, maestro! ¡Eres un adicto! —Le dedicó su mejor mirada fulminante, profundamente sonrojado y salió de la habitación.

Cross Marian rió a carcajadas mientras bebía un poco de su bebida alcohólica. No le importaba demasiado donde fuera su aprendiz mientras estuviera rodeado de tales bellezas y quizá no estuviera equivocado al decirle adicto, pero no le daba relevancia.

Después de todo, Allen estaría ahí para pagar todas sus deudas, sea con el alcohol o con las mujeres.


	2. Rated: K (plus)

Ejem, bien, se que me he tardado mogollón en subir el cap que en teoroa tenia que subir la otra semana peeero aqui estaaa. Espero que no este demasiado mal jeje.

Veamos... Toca el...

 ** _Rated K+_**

Suspiró, cansado de seguir insistiendo a aquel muchacho para que saliera de esa maldita cama. Era por esas cosas por las cuales detestaba los chiquillos y nunca le habia agradado cuidar de ellos.

Aunque sinceramente, en el fondo le daba lástima ver a ese enérgico chico de aquella manera decaida. Era consciente de que aquel muchacho era uno de sus mejores amigos y aquella muerte era muy poco deseosa, en su opinión, una de las peores que alguien pudiera tener, y él lo sabía demasiado bien.

—¿Podrías levantarte de una maldita vez? —intentó nuevamente, tratando de transmitir su habitual despreocupación—. Me pones enfermo estando así.

No obtuvo más respuesta que un ligero sonido que tomó por una especie de negación por parte del chico.

Cansado de tanta insistencia y ningún resultado, cogió la manta en la que se cobijaba el muchacho cual niño de cinco años y le destapó. Descubrió que no sólo parecía no dormir pese a estar en la cama por cuatro días seguidos, sino que estaba más que hambriento y todo le indicaba que necesitaba un buen baño. Y ni hablemos de que se veía como si hubiera pasado un año en el Sahara, por como la falta de agua le afectaba.

Todo ello, sumado a su pelo de por sí blanco, hacia que en vez de verse como un chico en plena adolescencia, fuera un anciano inválido al que no habían atendido en un mes.

—Escuchame bien, estúpido aprendiz —empezó, tratando de no pegarle un buen puñetazo que seguramente le deformaría la cara de por vida—. Te vas a levantar de esa maldita cama y te vas a dar una buena ducha —ordenó—. Y luego vas a trabajar como una mula para pagar todas y cada una de las deudas que se te han acumulado en estos cuatro días —declaró, sin admitir réplica—. ¿Me he explicado bien?

El muchacho lo miró con desdén. Asintió con un ligero movimiento y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose prácticamente al instante.

—¡Pero no te duermas, idiota!

Cross Marian cerró los puños, apretandolos con fuerza. Las ganas de ahorcar a ese jovenzuelo se hacían incontrolables y no sabía como se autocontrolaba.

Agitó bastantes veces el cuerpo del chico, pero era como mover una pared. No se despertaba, ni lo haría aunque le dijese que era el fin del mundo.

Suspiró nuevamente. Definitivamente, detestaba a los chiquillos aprendices estúpidos con pelo blanco.


	3. Género: Drama

Bueeeno, aqui vengo con el tercero... No muy convencida pero bueeno. Tiene 500 palabras justas, porque antes eran 603 XD. Y hoy toca:

 **Género: Drama**

Dolía, sí, pero no podía hacer nada. ¿Cuándo había cambiado todo? ¿Qué había hecho él?

Bueno, quizá la pregunta más acertada sería...

—¿Por qué...? —cuestionó, con su voz rota por el llanto, por el dolor que le provocaba toda esa fatídica situación, por las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas—. ¿Papá?

En efecto ese hombre que ahora mismo acorralaba contra la pared, quién le había cogido del cuello y levantado tres metros del suelo haciéndole un considerable daño era su padre. O por lo menos, lo era, porque ya se negaba a creer que ese fuera su siempre alegre padre.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que la muerte de su madre había afectado tan profundamente a su progenitor que desde el día del entierro nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Hacía unos días de eso, y en la medida de lo posible había tratado de animarlo cuando ni él mismo tenía consuelo.

—¡Sueltalo! —Exclamó una voz que desconocía por completo. Giró la cabeza como pudo para descubrir a un hombre vestido de negro con un arco que emitía una misteriosa luz verdosa, apuntando directamente a su padre, o quien fuera.

Sin embargo, él sonrió y su cuerpo se transformó en un terrorífico monstruo negro, soltándolo en el proceso.

—¡Ven aquí, chico! —ordenó una chica con voz amable, esquivando como el otro los golpes del monstruo.

No dudó en obedecerla, incredulo por lo que acababa de ver, y en unos minutos estaba esquivando ataques de su propio padre.

—¡Maldito akuma! —maldijo el arquero—. ¡Muere!

Lanzó una flecha certera que dio en el blanco de inmediato.

—¡No! —exclamó ñviendo como, quien fuere su progenitor, desaparecía ante sus ojos—. ¡Papá!

—Eso ha sido cruel —recriminó la mujer—. ¿No podías esperarte a que alejara al niño? Era su padre, ¿sabes?

—Minucias —respondió, chasqueando la lengua—. Escuchame, renacuajo...

—¡No soy ningún renacuajo! —exclamó molesto—. ¿Y por qué lo has hecho? ¡Has matado a mi papá! ¡Asesino! —sollozó.

—Ese no era tu padre, él ya estaba muerto —desveló, dejándole atónito—. Murió cuando hizo el trato con el Conde. Si no hubiera sido por mi, te hubiera comido. De hecho, estaba tardando.

—¡Mi papá no lo haría...! —vaciló, sabiendo que había estado muerto del miedo.

—Tienes agallas de gritarme, eso me gusta —respondió con una sonrisa altiva—. A partir de ahora, serás mi aprendiz.

—¿Tu qué? —preguntó, no muy seguro de si había escuchado bien.

—Mi aprendiz de exorcista —especifico—. Ser exorcista significa derrotar demonios como el que casi te mata —explicó—. Aunque habría que ver si eres compatible con alguna inocencia...

—Lo siento, pequeño, pero no hay opción —dijo la chica amablemente—. Es eso o el orfanato...

—Acepto —afirmó, todo por no ir a ese lugar que tan mal sonaba.

—Chico listo —aquel hombre amplió su sonrisa y extendio la mano—. ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

—Cross —Respondió estrechando su mano pequeña como todo niño de seis años—. Cross Marian.

—Encantado, renacuajo.

El pequeño de pelo rojo no sabia que ese seria el principio de todo.


	4. Sentimiento: Amor

Bueno, aquí está el último de este reto. Me ha quedado muy corto y un poco dulzón (?) pero es después de todo un sentimiento dulzón XD. Asi que lo que toca eeees...

 **Sentimiento: Amor**

Expulsó el humo del cigarro con deliberada paciencia. Sentado en una silla, con las piernas estiradas encima de la mesa y tabaco en mano, miraba de reojo como un pequeño de pelo blanco dormía profundamente en el sofá. Seguía preguntándose si había hecho bien en acogerlo, pero la duda se desvanecía con el paso de los días. No daba demasiados problemas, a decir verdad, y aunque al principio estaba silencioso y desolado, el tiempo había curado ligeramente sus heridas y se había mostrado más alegre. Había demostrado, además, ser una compañía bastante reconfortante...

No quería admitirlo, pero se había encariñado con aquel chiquillo tan devorador y le encantaba enfadarlo de múltiples maneras. Hacía un año ya que le había acogido, y juraría que no se había sentido asi de bien en mucho tiempo. Cierto era que tenía sus dificultades y eran un dúo bastante llamativo, pero en verdad no le importaba demasiado lo que dijeran.

Además de que en la Orden le tratarían no mucho mejor que a esa chiquilla de pelo verde que había visto en su última visita a aquel lugar que seguramente no pisaría en mucho tiempo.

Aplastó el cigarro, casi consumido en su totalidad, contra el cenicero y se levantó de su sitio. Se aproximó al niño y le acarició la cabeza.

—Mana... —murmuró entre sueños, sacándole una sonrisa al general que por costumbre era indiferente.

Sí, definitivamente quería a ese pequeño llamado Allen.


End file.
